


Right Hand

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a doctor, not an electrician</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand

"Dammit, I'm a doctor not a head shrink OR an electrician." Bones kept the muttered comment under his breath, but the giant mech's head swiveled toward him anyway.

"What?! You dare insult the mighty Starscream, the right hand of Megatron himself with words of simple laborers, or imply I am insane?!"

Bones stared up at the mostly immobilized mech, wished his personal stock of 'medicine' wasn't in his office, damned Spock for being too busy to see to this, and shouldered on.

"Well, if you think being a right hand to anything is a good job, I'd say you are."


End file.
